


Slip-ups

by ResidentAnchor



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentAnchor/pseuds/ResidentAnchor
Summary: Virgil finds Roman struggling to get his thoughts down on paper surrounded by his mess. He figures he could either help him or poke some fun. Of course, he chose the later.





	Slip-ups

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt I wrote on tumblr a while back and realized I never shared here.

When Virgil descended the stairs, he froze at the bottom, staring into the mess of a living room that had been spotless only hours before. He slowly removed his headphones and carefully made his way over to the couch, avoiding all the papers that littered the floor. Most were crumpled up balls that seemed to have been thrown, while others just look like they had drifted away from the table where the majority of them still sat.

 

Roman had his head leaning on his hand, raking through his normally annoyingly perfect hair as he glared down at the words in front of him. His pen was tapping against the paper as he muttered silently to himself before groaning. He reached down and grabbed the paper, crumpling it up and tossing it in his rage before grabbing another one.

 

Virgil stood still as the ball hit his arm, bouncing off harmlessly and falling to the floor. “Ouch, watch where you through those, litterbug.” Roman jumped, not having noticed the other at all and staring up at Virgil in surprise. “What’s got you all hunched over, huh?”

Roman sighed and made an attempt to fix his hair as he leaned off the table. “I have this wonderful idea but I can’t seem to get it onto paper, no matter what I try!”

 

“So you’re taking it out on the trees?” Virgil nudged a ball of paper with his foot. “Doesn’t seem fair to me.” Roman let out a loud groan as he dropped his head to the table. “Quit being dramatic.” Roman peered up at him, raising an eyebrow at the statement. “Right, you can’t. Nevermind.” Virgil shuffled and looked around at the mess. “Uh, well. How about you take a break? Maybe a moment away will help you gather your thoughts, or whatever.”

Roman sat up and smiled at Virgil. “Are you trying to be… helpful?”

Rolling his eyes, Virgil shuffled and looked away. “Don’t think about it too much, It’s just an idea.”

Roman smiled and pushed himself up from the floor. “Well, perhaps I shall take you up on that idea. A quick snack should help before I get back to my rigorous workload!” He walked around the table and took in the mess he had made. “Eh, perhaps I’ll clean up a bit as well.”

“Smart thinking, you made quite a mess,” Virgil smirked and turned, headed for the kitchen. 

“Race you there!” Roman suddenly shouted as he made his way past Virgil, hoping passed the mess on the floor.

“Not a race if I don’t participate!” Virgil called out, keeping an eye on the mess as he carefully made his way through the living room. He saw Roman in the doorway and glanced up, met with the mocking face of Roman who stuck his tongue out at him childishly. “Oh, real mature.” Virgil took one last step and immediately realized his mistake. 

Virgil watched helplessly as he waved his arms trying to balance himself out as he fell forward. He squeezed his eyes shut and braced himself for the fall, cursing Roman and his stupid mess and his stupid distractions as he fell. He landed on something and heard a noise and his eyes shot open once everything settled.

 

Roman stared back at him, somehow underneath him at this point. He was probably trying to be the hero and catch him, but once Virgil realized exactly what happened, alarms started blaring in his head.

Virgil had both his hands placed on either side of the prince’s head as he quickly pushed himself up. Roman looked up at him in shock before the anxious trait jumped up off of him. He stepped on another piece of paper, Virgil swearing loudly in his head and promising to burn it, absolutely sure it was the same one he slipped on before but waved his arms around enough to catch himself this time. They looked at each other at that moment, Virgil froze in his spot as Roman pushed himself off of the floor, a hand going to his mouth.

His lips. Because Virgil fell on him. Because Virgil kissed him when he fell. Who does that? What was this, some high school anime? Virgil felt his face heat up as his stomach dropped in panic. He covered his mouth as he watched Roman, mind racing. It was messy and an accident but their lips met, it counted as a kiss, right? Oh, great, Roman was going to kill him. It wasn’t romantic and he wasn’t some damsel and Roman was going to hate him forever now fantastic!

Virgil glanced around, finding and mapping out the easiest escape route in his mind, ignoring Roman slowly getting off of the floor and blocking his escape. “Woah, hey, calm down!” Virgil stayed silent but subtly shook his head, too panicked to even think of or attempt to just sink out. “Virgil, hey!” Roman took a step forward, frightening the other into bolting to safety. Not quick enough, Roman reached out and wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close. “Woah, hey, calm down! Shh, it’s fine, you’re okay.”

 

Virgil just pushed himself away from Roman who gave in and let him go. “Sorry! I didn’t mean–Of course I just…” he fidgeted uncomfortably. “It was an accident! Can we just… pretend it didn’t happen?” Virgil glanced through his bangs up at Roman who watched him carefully with a blank face. “Please don’t-” hate me “-be mad. I’m sorry.”

“For what, tripping on my mess? It’s my fault, Virge. There’s no need for you to apologize.” Roman spoke with a warm, soft tone. It was a nice change, and Virgil hated every moment of it. It was too kind, too caring. “If you meant… the kiss…” Roman’s face turned red as his sash as he smirked. “I’ll forget it if you want to but I…. don’t… want to. Forget it, that is.”

“What?”

Roman chuckled as his smile grew. “You are an annoying, insufferable pain sometimes. What do you think I was working on down here?” Roman glanced to the side and picked up a crumpled up ball, unraveling it and holding it out for Virgil. “Take a look.”

Confused, he took the paper and smoothed it out, glancing down at it and read it aloud. “Watch his favorite movie. Serenade him with his favorite band. Evanescence. Notes with black and white roses?” He looked up at Roman even more confused than before. “What is this?”

Roman took a step closer and reached out, taking the paper and Virgil’s hand in his own. “They’re ideas on how to tell you.”

Virgil flinched back a little bit, panic starting to rise once more. “Tell me what?”

Roman rolled his eyes and looked at Virgil. “How to confess, you oblivious, gorgeous moron.” He grabbed the paper and held it up. “I literally spelled it out for you.” He crumpled it back up with one hand and tossed it over his shoulder, leaning in a bit closer. “I was hoping they would help me win you over. Didn’t think they’d literally get me to kiss you.”

“You wanted–and I–Me… what?”

“I like you, Virgil.” That immediately got Virgil to close his mouth and shut him up, his face blooming into a red shade all the way up to his ears. “I was wondering if you wanted. Could I maybe get a proper kiss from my sweet prince?”

Virgil couldn’t stop the smile that broke out on his face. He nodded slowly, Roman leaning in carefully as he started to close his eyes. Silently huffing, Virgil reached out and grabbed the sides of Roman’s face, pulling him close as he could, kissing him back impatiently, desperately. Roman was surprised, but not upset, as he finally kissed back.


End file.
